Labirinto 2
by Marjarie
Summary: Mais uma vez cá estou para dar uma liçãozinha em personagens que praticamente pedem para serem detonadas. As vítimas da vez? Chang e Umbridge


Antes de mais nada, os personagens não me pertencem, a não ser eu mesma e o labirinto hehe... São todos de seus respectivos criadores... aiai, mas eu ficaria tão feliz de ter pelo menos o Hee e o Hii TT... Agora, vamos ao fic o/

_LLL_

**Labirinto 2**

_Por: Marjarie_

_Revisora: Rô_

'Meninos, hoje nós temos um serviço grande!' – Marjarie, a chefona da gangue falou praticamente saltitante.

'É difícil?' – Heero perguntou em seu tom de soldado.

'É.'

'Então, manda!' – o piloto Gundam já estava parecendo mais animado.

'Bem, o negócio é o seguinte, teremos que invadir Hogwarts para seqüestrar uma certa chorona e depois dar uma passadinha no St. Mungus para trazer uma sapa.

'E que você quer com essas coisas?' – veio a pergunta do youkai.

'O de sempre...' – a garota falou mal contendo o sorriso.

'Tortura!' – Heero e Hiei gritaram em uníssono.

'Isso! Agora, bora galera. Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, nessa missão teremos uma ajudinha.'

'Hn.' – no mesmo instante os integrantes mais ativos da gangue cruzaram os braços e viraram o rosto para o lado.

'Ah não! Já entraram no modo hn outra vez...' – Marjarie soltou um leve suspiro – 'Mas vocês vão gostar de trabalhar com ele.'

'Hn!' – mais um resmungo conjunto.

'Esses dois...' – a garota falou balançando a cabeça – 'De qualquer forma, vocês vão ter que trabalhar juntos.' – falou demonstrando sua autoridade antes de pegar um sinalizador e disparar uma luz prata no céu.

Esse era o sinal que havia combinado com seu novo mestre de tortura. Passaram-se poucos segundos, segundos em que Hiei e Heero aproveitaram para resmungar mais um pouco, até que o som de algo voando em alta velocidade cortou o ar e em seguida um rapaz, de cabelos negros e sentado em uma vassoura, apareceu.

'Harry!' – a chefona mal disfarçava a emoção – 'E aí, pronto para acabar com as criaturas?'

'Totalmente!' – o bruxo respondeu sorrindo.

'Perfeito!'

'Hn!'

'E esses dois resmungões são Heero Yuy e Hiei. Meninos, apresento-lhes Harry Potter.'

'Prazer...' – Harry conseguiu falar, um pouco intimidado pelos olhares assassinos dos rapazes.

'Hn!'

'Bem,'- a garota balançou a mão como que não dando importância às expressões malignas de seus dois lindinhos – 'vamos ao plano. Primeiro, nós temos que trazer as vítimas até meu maravilhoso labirinto. Para isso invadiremos Hogwarts com ajuda do Harry, que já tem tudo planejado.'

'É bem simples.' – o mais novo do grupo começou a falar – 'Nós iremos voando até Hogsmeade e, quando chegarmos, usaremos a passagem secreta da Dedosdemel.'

'E para ficar mais divertido...' – Marjarie falou radiante enquanto pegava uma bolsa enorme – 'Vamos todos vestidos como comensais! Mas claro que não vamos usar os modelitos tenebrosos do tio Voldie, vamos todos de comensais da Marjarie!' – abriu um sorrisão toda feliz, ignorando o olhar incrédulo de Harry.

'Essa aí tem cada idéia...' – Heero falou em voz baixa, rodando os olhos.

'Nem me fale... Pelo menos a roupa é negra.' – Hiei falou no mesmo tom de voz.

'Tem razão... Imagina se a chefona tivesse o mesmo gosto da Tomoyo.'

Ao mesmo tempo, Hiei e Heero fizeram caras de extremo sofrimento ao se imaginarem cobertos de laços e fitas, todas em cor rosa berrante.

'Blergh!' – exclamaram juntos após a horripilante visão.

'Hey, vocês dois! Chega de conversa! Vistam-se e peguem suas vassouras!'

'Mas nós não temos vassouras.' – o piloto falou sério e de braços cruzados.

'E eu com i... ops... Me esqueci desse detalhe.'

Heero e Hiei apenas rodaram os olhos.

'Eu já imaginava algo assim...' – Harry comentou arrancando uma risada dos emburrados. E não é que a fama de esquecida da chefona tinha chegado até o mundo bruxo?

'O que você quer dizer com isso?' – a garota tentou se mostrar indignada enquanto disfarçava como podia o rosto vermelho.

'Então, preparei algo.' – o bruxo continuou falando sem se importar com a interrupção. Juntou os dedos, indicador e polegar nos lábios e soltou um longo assobio. Em pouco tempo, três corujas apareceram, cada qual carregando uma vassoura.

'Harry, você salvou o dia!' – já recomposta, Marjarie exclamou com os olhos brilhando.

'Já estou acostumado a isso.'

'Hn!'

'Muito bem... Agora preparem-se e simbora!'

_LLL_

'Ouch!' – Marjarie e Heero reclamaram juntos após mais uma batida com a cabeça no teto. Tava na cara que aquele túnel havia sido construído por anões.

'Aiai, isso dói...' – a garota continuou se queixando enquanto passava a mão pela cabeça dolorida.

'Esse túnel é muito baixo...' – Heero comentou com uma expressão de grande desgosto.

'Não sei do que vocês tanto reclamam... Para mim, esse túnel está ótimo.' – Hiei falou no seu melhor tom superior.

'Para você, que tem essa altura toda.' – o soldado perfeito respondeu sarcasticamente.

Aquilo foi demais, no mesmo instante Hiei parou de andar e encarou o colega de modo ameaçador.

'Comece a cavar sua sepultura...'

'Calma meninos, não briguem...' – Marjarie interviu fazendo com que os rapazes soltassem um resmungo antes de virar o rosto para o lado. – 'Harry, falta muito para chegarmos?'

'Um pouco.'

'Ai, ai, ouch...' - mais uma batida – 'Eu não tenho mais idade para bater de cabeça no teto e andar agachada...'

'Hunf! Você que quis essa missão.' – Hiei falou em tom reprovador.

'Eu sei disso...' – Marjarie apenas resmungou a resposta.

'E você que deixou que esse novato escolhesse o caminho.' – o Youkai continuou.

'Eu sei.' – mais um resmungo.

'E você que...'

'Chegamos!' – Harry interrompeu Hiei enquanto abria a passagem e logo todos saíram junto à estátua da bruxa corcunda.

'Finalmente!' – a garota falou esticando os braços para se endireitar – 'Ô túnel mais baixinho... Depois dessa acho que encolhi uns 5 centímetros.'

'Da próxima vez, vamos vir por outro caminho.' – Heero falou enquanto tentava colocar a coluna no lugar.

'Vocês são uns molengas...' – Hiei provocou com uma risadinha de escárnio.

'Não abuse da sorte.' – o piloto falou encarando o youkai de modo ameaçador.

Harry acabou interrompendo a dupla ao escutar um barulho.

'Vem vindo alguém...' – todos silenciaram e puderam ouvir passos vindo pelo corredor

'Será o Filch? Ou Snape? Ou Pirraça? Barão Sangrento? Ai, que emoção!'- Marjarie falou doidinha, com estrelas nos olhos.

'Essa aí é louca...' – os dois resmungões falaram baixinho antes de serem empurrados com tudo para dentro de um armário.

'Façam silêncio.' – Harry, que os havia empurrado, falou com um leve toque de preocupação na voz enquanto entrava também.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, o grupo se acomodou no armário de vassouras e ficou completamente espremido.

'Hn, tinha que ser o novato para escolher um esconderijo ridículo como esse.' – Heero falou com desgosto.

'Pára de reclamar, nós não tínhamos tempo para sair catando outro lugar.'

'Hn! Humanos idiotas!' – Hiei não perdeu tempo para xingar os dois, conseguindo irritar ainda mais o soldado perfeito.

'Escuta aqui seu baixinho...' – tentou se virar para o lado do youkai, mas – 'Opa! Quem foi o infeliz que colocou a mão em mim?'

'Hn,' - Hiei respondeu indiferente – 'foi você que se encostou na minha mão.'

'Querem calar a boca? – Harry exclamou já irritado com a dupla, tentou se mexer, mas também acabou tocando em um lugar impróprio do corpo de Hiei – 'Ops...'

Ao sentir a mão boba, Hiei deu um baita de um salto, batendo com a cabeça no armário.

'Seu imbecil! É agora que eu te mato!'

'Calma! Foi sem querer...' – foi a única coisa que o bruxo conseguiu pronunciar antes que o youkai partisse para o ataque, junto com Heero que também estava a fim de uma briga.

Nesse ponto já era o maior barulho e o armário pulava como doido. A pessoa que passava pelo corredor viu o armário saltitante e apenas continuou caminhando tranqüilo, achando que era só um bicho-papão com pulga.

Marjarie, que estava estranhamente quieta, resolveu aproveitar o momento em que todos estavam tentando se matar para passar a mão em lugares estratégicos, saiu apalpando tudo até encontrar algo... Era um tanto longo e duro, sentiu o coração bater depressa, já toda emocionada, mas logo teve sua ilusão desfeita. Era só a droga do cabo de uma vassoura.

'Hunf... Alvo errado' – resmungou baixinho e continuou apalpando até enfim encontrar dois de seus objetivos.

'Arre!' – Hiei e Heero gritaram juntos – 'Quem foi que passou a mão na minha bunda? Novato!'

'Eu não sei de nada...' – Harry respondeu quase sem fôlego – 'estou sendo quase enforcado por vocês e... Ô, passaram a mão em mim agora!'

Eles apenas se encararam.

'Minhas mãos estão enforcando o novato...' – Hiei falou sério.

'As minhas também...' - Heero completou.

'E eu estou lutando para sobreviver...' – Harry falou ainda pendurado pelo pescoço.

Silêncio.

'Marjarie!' – os três gritaram juntos.

'Hum... Sim?' – a garota respondeu na maior inocência.

'Foi você sua safada!' – os rapazes gritaram outra vez.

'Eu? O quê?' – falou mal disfarçando o sorriso – 'Não sei do que estão falando.' – completou antes de aproveitar e tirar mais uma casquinha de Heero.

'Hey! Que abuso é esse?' – ele gritou indignado.

'Oh, olhem só, acho que a barra já tá limpa' – Marjarie falou na maior cara-de-pau enquanto abria a porta do armário e saía tranqüilamente.

Ante o comportamento dela, Heero e Hiei até perderam os instintos assassinos e liberaram o pescoço do novato, soltando suspiros.

'Ai ai, nem adianta perdermos tempo brigando com ela, a chefona é um caso perdido mesmo.' – Hiei comentou enquanto também saía do aperto, acompanhado pelos colegas que estavam aliviados de que pelo menos tivesse sido uma garota que havia passado a mão neles.

Toda alegrinha, Marjarie saiu saltitando na ponta dos pés para espiar no final do corredor quem havia passado, mas ao ver quem era voltou extremamente desapontada.

'Era só um aluno... E eu que pensava em aprontar uma com o Pirraça...' – balançou a cabeça e consultou o relógio – 'Pela hora, acredito que todos devem estar saindo agora do salão principal após a janta...'

'Isso mesmo...' – Harry concordou, já recuperado dos choques sofridos dentro do armário – 'Então eu acho que o melhor será ficarmos de vigia num dos corredores que leva à sala comunal da Corvinal até que a Cho apareça...'

'E então eu detono os miolos dela!' – Heero falou com os olhos estreitos, já preparando sua arma.

'Isso! E então você... Não! Não podemos matá-la ainda... A coisa deve ser feita de modo suave e cruel...' – Marjarie falou já com seu melhor sorriso mal no rosto.

_LLL_

Ficaram de tocaia num canto do corredor, escondidos sob a capa de invisibilidade de Harry.

'Wow! Que capa legal!' – Marjarie exclamou maravilhada.

'Silêncio!' – os três ralharam ao mesmo tempo.

'Hunf!' – resmungou emburrada.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que avistaram Chang acompanhada da amiga dedo-duro, aproximando-se do local. Mais que depressa, as quatro figuras vestidas de negro saltaram sobre as duas. Chang, que não é de nada, desmaiou dramaticamente ao ver os comensais da Marjarie. Marieta, que permaneceu acordada, foi nocauteada por um golpe bem dado por Hiei enquanto Heero amordaçava a Chorona.

'Pronto?' – Harry perguntou.

'Afirmativo.' – foi a resposta em tom profissional de Heero.

'Então vamos antes que alguém nos veja.'

Correram loucamente pelos corredores, desviando de alguns alunos que estavam no caminho com cara de pateta, até que alcançaram a estátua da bruxa. Foi quando, eis que surge, Malfoy.

'Ora, ora, o que temos aqui... Um grupinho ridículo e incompetente tentando tirar um aluno de Hogwarts.'

'Cai fora Malfoy!' – Harry falou indignado enquanto se cobria melhor com o capuz e tentava disfarçar a voz.

'Isso não é jeito de falar comigo...' – Draco falou aproximando-se – 'Mas, como sabe meu nome? Por acaso me conhecem?'

'Hã...' – Potter tentou cobrir ainda mais o rosto enquanto inventava uma desculpa.

'Isso é fácil,' – Marjarie resolveu intervir, enxugando a baba. – 'todos conhecem o lindo e gostoso Malfoy. Uuuuuui' – fez o possível para se recompor enquanto todos a encaravam, boquiabertos. – 'Agora mova esse corpinho escultural daí e me espere em meu quarto! Huhuhu'

'Sua tarada!' – Malfoy, se recuperando do choque, gritou e preparou-se para lançar uma azaração, mas Heero adiantou-se e protegeu a chefona, atirando uma granada no teto e fazendo com que uma bela pedra caísse bem nas idéias de Malfoy.

'NÃOOOO! Eu ainda nem passei meu número de telefone.' – desesperou-se enquanto rabiscava ligeira num papel.

'Vamos logo antes que mais alguém apareça!' – Harry falou depressa, abrindo a passagem e arrastando Marjarie que ainda teve tempo de atirar os rabiscos.

'Depois desse estardalhaço feito pelo soldado imperfeito aposto que todos vão aparecer.' – Hiei comentou em tom debochado.

'Gronf...'

'Vamos!' – Harry não perdeu tempo, puxando os dois pelo braço. A chefona ainda conseguiu gritar:

'Vê se me liga!"

Em seguida entraram de cabeça da passagem, correram mais até que, enfim, saíram na Dedosdemel. Silenciosamente deixaram a loja até alcançarem um local em que não havia movimento.

Marjarie amarrou Chang na própria vassoura, lançou um último olhar entristecido em direção a Hogwarts e posicionou-se para o vôo logo em seguida.

'Próxima parada, St. Mungus!'

_LLL_

Com uma Cho desacordada sendo arrastada por Hiei, os comensais da Marjarie adentraram o grande hospital. Não demoraram muito até encontrar o quarto de Umbridge. Adentraram o aposento silenciosamente e Marjarie, ao ver a sapa com os olhos vidrados, não resistiu em imitar o som de um centauro trotando, fazendo a criatura entrar em pânico.

Umbridge tremeu feito vara verde, enquanto olhava para todos os lados.

'O... o que?' – parou ao ver uma garota bem à sua frente.

'Olá!' – Marjarie falou simpática.

'O que você quer?' – a bruxa tentou fazer sua detestável voz meiguinha.

No mesmo instante a garota fez surgir um sorriso assustador em seu rosto. 'Vingaça!' – em seguida tacou clorofórmio na cara da sapa deixando-a inconsciente. Revirando em sua mochila, retirou uma corda, amarrando e amordaçando a criatura, bem apertado – 'Só é uma pena que eu não tinha arame farpado em casa... Mas talvez eu ache uns alfinetes na mochila... Huahuahaha'

'Eu é que não quero a Marjarie como inimiga...' – Harry engoliu em seco.

'Pois é companheiro, nós também não.' – Heero e Hiei concordaram juntos.

Esgueirando-se pelos corredores e camuflando-se nas sombras, o grupo conseguiu deixar o local, tendo apenas alguns leves contratempos rapidamente resolvidos pelo soldado perfeito após lançar olhares gélidos e distribuir alguns socos.

'Primeira etapa da missão, cumprida.' – Heero falou eficiente, amarrando a sapa na própria vassoura antes do grupo levantar vôo.

_LLL _

'Finalmente chegamos!' – Marjarie gritou, quase tendo um ataque de emoção, enquanto olhava com orgulho para seu adorado labirinto. – 'Agora deixem que eu acorde as preguiçosas.'

Enquanto falava, a garota pegou uma buzina poderosa, distribuiu abafadores de ouvidos e armas para a equipe e tocou com vontade nas orelhas das vítimas. A sapa deu um salto digno de um sapo junto com um grito que mais parecia um coach e a Chang apenas deu um pulinho sem graça. Logo ambas abriram os olhos e encontraram o grupo, com armas e em posições sinistras, a encará-las por baixo de capuzes negros.

Marjarie começou a falar com uma voz muito séria, mas rindo feito louca por dentro.

'Vocês agiram muito, muito mal, queridas,' – acrescentou em tom fingido – 'então chegou a hora de pagarem por seus atos.' – ergueu a sua arma, uma foice, e apontou ameaçadoramente. – 'Morram!'

Prevendo o fim, as criaturas apenas se encolheram, enquanto Marjarie, com um giro rápido, moveu a foice como quem está prestes a cortar algumas cabeças fora, mas parou a arma a milímetros do pescoço das criaturas. As duas, já se borrando, tremendo, suando, com cabelos em pé e olhos esbugalhados apenas a encararam sem entender o porquê de a lâmina ter parado, mas dando graças por terem as cabeças ainda em seu devido lugar.

'HAHAHAHAHA' – rindo de se acabar, a garota afastou a arma para longe, adorava pregar uma pecinha nas pessoas. – 'A cara que vocês fizeram foi impagável! Hahahahaha' – No entanto, interrompeu abruptamente as risadas e tornou a encarar seriamente suas vítimas. – 'Adeus!' – Novamente movimentou a foice até quase encostá-la nos pescoços. Imediatamente sapa e chorona ficaram com a mesma cara apavorada. – 'hahahahaha caíram de novo! Hahahahaha' – Nesse ponto, a garota já rolava no chão de tanto rir.

'Vou fingir que não conheço...' – Heero e Hiei falaram juntos novamente, um pouco envergonhados do comportamento amalucado da chefona. - 'Qual é o seu problema?' – encararam-se carrancudos – 'Quer parar de falar ao mesmo tempo em que eu?' – continuaram se encarando até que desviaram o rosto, cada um para um lado – 'Hn!'

Harry apenas ficou observando tudo, pra lá de perdido no meio daquele grupo maluco. Sim, era assim que classificou Heero, Hiei e Marjarie, principalmente depois que a garota começou a cantar usando a foice como microfone.

'Acho que cabe a mim seguir com o plano.' – falou em um suspiro antes de aproximar-se das vítimas e explicar resumidamente a situação. – Vocês duas aprontaram...'

'Como querido?' – Umbridge falou com voz fingida – 'Eu nunca fiz nada.'

'É, eu sempre fui muito boazinha.' – Chang falou fazendo cara de vítima – 'Até o Harry, o menino que sobreviveu gostou de mim. Tivemos encontros românticos e tudo o mais.'

Aquilo foi o cúmulo, Harry se revoltou instantaneamente antes de começar a falar em voz alta.

'Isso foi porque eu... Quero dizer, ele, era uma anta completa! Agora chega de conversa e vamos logo com isso!'

Terminando com a musiquinha, Marjarie se meteu no papo.

'Isso aí Harry! Põe ordem na casa!'

'Como?' – a sapa perguntou piscando algumas vezes.

'Esse aí é o Harry?' – Chorona mudou a voz para uma que ela considerava ser agradável, mas que não passou de um atentado aos tímpanos.

'Ops...' – a chefona chegou a se encolher ao perceber a mancada.

'Além de louca é tonta.' – Harry falou balançando a cabeça antes de retirar o capuz ignorando o buááááá feito por Marjarie – 'Sim, sou eu mesmo!'

'Querido!' – Umbridge falou totalmente falsa.

'Amado...' – foi a vez de Chang entrar no fingimento.

A chefona até esqueceu de chorar ante a indignação causada por aquelas duas.

'Ora, calem a boca! – indignada, xingou as criaturas antes de mudar seu tom de voz – 'Heero, Hiei, vamos começar logo o esquema.'

Deixando os resmungos de lado, os meninos aproximaram-se das criaturas com olhares ameaçadores, posicionaram-se e deram um belo chute de bico. Heero na sapa e Hiei na chorona, fazendo-as voarem longe até entrarem de cabeça no labirinto que foi prontamente fechado por Harry.

'Olé!' – Marjarie levantou os braços, um big sorriso no rosto.

Heero e Hiei aproximarem-se da garota, batendo as mãos uma na outra e trocando olhares de "O meu chute foi melhor que o seu" antes de cruzarem os braços.

'Muito bem galera, agora vamos seguir as criaturas!'

Correndo e, no lugar de Marjarie, saltitando, a equipe foi até uma das paredes do labirinto e utilizou uma escada para subir no mesmo. Lá dentro, Chang e Sapa permaneceram paradas emburradas.

'Que vocês estão esperando? Caminhem, caminhem!'

Mas, como era de se esperar, as duas se recusaram veementemente.

'Muito bem...' – a garota falou com um sorriso do mal – 'Heero, já sabe o que fazer!'

Com um aceno afirmativo da cabeça, o piloto do Wing pegou um grande controle e digitou alguns códigos, logo uma descarga de alguns volts cruzou o piso condutor do local. Ambas criaturas pularam ao receber o agradável choque.

'Iai!'

'Uhuuuuuu!' – Marjarie já estava emocionada às pampas – 'Nada como ter um expert em física no grupo! Valeu Heero!' – deu uns tapinhas camaradas nas costas do rapaz e voltou o olhar para as elementas. – 'Bem, como podem imaginar esse foi apenas o aperitivo. Portanto, mexam logo esses traseiros antes que venha o prato principal.'

Com uma tromba, no caso de Umbridge, e olhos inundados no caso de Chang, as duas começaram a caminhar. Passaram por alguns corredores sem, no entanto, encontrar nada.

Harry, estranhando tudo isso, aproximou-se de Marjarie para cochichar em seu ouvido.

'Ei, não há armadilhas.'

'Relaxa, Harry, isso é apenas a calmaria que precede a tempestade.' – foi a garota falar isso e Cho, que era dramática até para caminhar e arrastava os pés, tropeçou na primeira armadilha que agiu imediatamente, deixando-a pendurada de ponta cabeça.

'Buuuuuuuuááááááááá' – desnecessário dizer que esse foi o choro berrento da criatura.

'Viu só?' – Marjarie estava com um sorrisão de orelha a orelha – 'Agora meninos!' – deu o sinal a Heero e Hiei.

'É minha vez.' - ágil, o youkai pegou a katana, estreitou seus olhos vermelhos e arremessou. A arma passou de raspão no rosto da detestável garota. Ela na hora arregalou os olhos e engoliu o choro, em choque.

'huhuhu!' – a chefona mal agüentava a animação.

Agora era o turno de Heero, com grande perfeição sacou seu revólver, fazendo mira. Chang temendo pelo pior começou a fazer preces a todos os magos que conhecia. O piloto engatilhou e atirou, acertando em cheio a corda, fazendo a Chorona cair de cabeça. Não demorou muito para que ela abrisse o berreiro.

Marjarie se irritou.

'Cale a boca aí, sua nojenta!'

'Não calo! Você está me maltratando! Buáááááááá.'

'Ai, ninguém merece.' – a garota suspirou, massageando as têmporas.

'Se quiser eu posso silenciá-la.' – Heero falou, super prestativo com seu revólver.

'Hn, e acabar com toda a diversão?' – Hiei retrucou após utilizar sua incrível velocidade para recuperar sua katana.

'É isso aí!' – Marjarie sorriu – 'Chang, pode continuar andando.'

Ainda inconformada, Cho levantou-se e limpou o nariz na manga das vestes antes de correr até Umbridge que andava mais à frente falando aos quatro ventos que jamais seria pega por armadilha nenhuma.

'Ela não pode estar mais enganada.' – Hiei falou, tranqüilo.

'Ela vai sofrer bastante?' – Harry perguntou, animado ante a perspectiva de ver a sapa sofrer por tudo que aprontou a ele e seus amigos.

'Esperamos que sim' – ao terminar de dizer essas palavras, o soldado perfeito pegou seu complicado controle e digitou alguns códigos, na hora pontudos espinhos surgiram nas paredes. Digitou mais um pouco e uma escuridão cobriu por completo o local.

Marjarie no mesmo instante tirou uma cara de coisas de sua mochila e as distribuiu entre os colegas de tortura.

'Aqui eu tenho óculos de visão noturna. Vamos enxergar tudo meio verde, mas belê!'

A equipe pegou o equipamento e voltou à vigia das elementas que pararam de caminhar, temerosas. Com um sorrisinho de quem vai aprontar, a chefona pegou um big cano que estava reservado para esta ocasião e, com ajuda dos meninos, colocou bem próximo às orelhas das bruxas e...

'Tlec!' - Fez um barulhinho de estralo com a boca só para ver o pulo feito pelas duas, em seguida engoliu o riso e falou com uma voz assustadora – 'Eu posso ver vocês...'

Não precisou de mais meia palavra para que Chang se jogasse, abraçando Umbridge e tremendo descontrolada. Marjarie não resistiu muito tempo e soltou uma gargalhada. A bruxa mais velha ao ver a diversão da garota, não se deixou abalar, apenas voltou a andar até bater na parede de espinhos. Bem feito! Tentou continuar caminhando, mas foi barrada por uma armadilha que a prendeu pelo tornozelo. Quando conseguiu se soltar, Heero ativou outra armadilha, fazendo várias shurikens passarem zunindo pelas duas.

Em vista da situação em que se encontrava, Umbridge resolveu mudar de tática. Fez sua cara mais sapa possível antes de falar com voz melosa.

'Minha querida. Eu sei que o descontrolado Potter inventou histórias ao meu respeito, mas eu sei que você é uma garota compreensiva, que sabe a verdade...'

'Ih, estou sentindo o perigo.' – Hiei falou receoso.

'A chefona vai pirar.' – Heero encarou a garota que espumava de ódio e num instante voou sobre a sapa. Ela nem teve tempo de ver o que a atingiu, até porque não estava vendo nada, antes de levar muita porrada. Apanhou tanto que, se fosse massa de pão, pode crer que estaria bem sovada.

'Eu preferiria evitar tomar medidas extremas.' – Marjarie falou muito séria – 'mas você não me deixa opção.' – estalou os dedos e alguns youkais classe D surgiram com caixas em mãos – 'Podem soltar!' – deu a ordem e logo se virou de costas, voltando para perto dos três lindinhos.

Vários vermes, lesmas, minhocas, baratas e aranhas invadiram o local, rastejando e correndo em todas direções, tomando por completo aquele corredor do labirinto. Algo totalmente nojento. Chang soltou um gritinho histérico ao ver os bichinhos escalando sua perna. E a situação não deu mostras de melhorar já que vários insetos alcançaram sua cabeça e resolveram praticar bung-jump em seus cabelos.

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' – nesse ponto a guria já pulava na ponta dos pés, totalmente descontrolada.

Umbridge apenas tentava se recuperar do monte de massa disforme que havia virado.

'Sai de mim! Sai de mim!' – com a voz esganiçada, Chorona continuava gritando, pulando e se sacudindo – 'Ai quê que eu faço? Quê que eu faço? Socorro! Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!'

O garoto fez que não ouviu.

'Pft, que garota fiasquenta' – Marjarie falou ainda mal-humorada – 'Chang, você quer que eu a faça engolir algumas baratas?'

Engolindo em seco, a corvinal balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

'Então fecha essa matraca! Já estou com dor de cabeça por causa desse seu escândalo!'

Balançando a cabeça em afirmação, Chang fechou a boca e voltou a dar pulinhos, dessa vez saindo daquele corredor infestado de bichinhos.

'Hn! Finalmente voltou a caminhar...'

'Chefona!'

'Sim?'

Hiei apenas apontou para a sapa que ainda estava embolada no chão, soltando fumacinha.

'Tenha santa paciência! Dolorida, vai ficar aí muito tempo?'

Umbridge nem respondeu, Marjarie soltou um bufo e encarou Heero, ele nem precisou de palavras. Na hora, pegou seu controle turbinado e digitou várias combinações, acionando os muitos explosivos instalados no local. Pega pela surpresa, a sapa mal conseguiu escancarar a bocarra pelo susto antes de voar pelos ares, quicando na parede espinhosa antes de cair com tudo. Bem em cima de Chorona que estava tirando as últimas pernas de aranha do cabelo.

'Ouch!' – exclamou ao receber todo aquele peso sobre si, por pouco não virou panqueca, mas conseguiu sobreviver para empurrar a sapa para o lado e levantar.

'Heero, acenda as luzes!' – Marjarie estava doida para ver melhor e, logo após tirar os óculos precisou fazer um esforço sobre humano para não gargalhar. Lá estava a incompetente do Ministério, rosto preto, tostado, cabelo virado numa esponja de aço e o laço ridículo transformado em uma mosca bem passada.

'A senhora está bem?' – Chang conseguiu perguntar, também esforçando-se para não rir.

'Coach!'

'Hã?'

'Huahuahahahahahaha!' – já como humor recuperado ao ver o estado lastimável da sua vítima, Marjarie deixou de controlar as gargalhadas e rolava de rir, sendo cuidada por Hiei e Heero para não se espatifar no chão – 'Ela está até falando como um sapo! Hahahahahahaha!'

Harry, que estava silencioso até então, não agüentou e acabou caindo na risada também. Era ótimo ver a ex-alta inquisidora naquele estado lastimável.

Vendo que estava virando motivo de gozação de todos, Umbridge se recuperou rápido, levantando indignada.

'Vocês vão ver seus moleques imprestáveis! Eu tenho muita influência sobre o ministro, quando eu falar com ele vocês vão ver, ah, se vão!' – falou com sua voz meiguinha, só que totalmente fora de si.

Marjarie e Harry apenas trocaram um rápido olhar antes de rirem outra vez. O som produzido pela sapa irritada era ridículo demais. Fora de si, Dolorida pegou Chang pelo braço e tornou a caminhar, praticamente arrastando a guria pelo caminho. Queria se mandar logo daquela porcaria de lugar para trocar umas palavrinhas com Cornélio. Trotou alguns metros até pisar em um dispositivo que acionou mais uma armadilha. No mesmo momento duas grandes pedras surgiram, sabe-se lá de onde e percorreram depressa o espaço até seus alvos. Não havia rota de fuga e ambas foram atropeladas impiedosamente.

Chang foi a primeira a se erguer com um terrível galo duplo no alto da cabeça. Não agüentou mais, pegou fôlego e abriu o berreiro. As lágrimas correndo soltas pela cara vermelha.

Não deu outra, a uma velocidade impressionante as lágrimas de crocodilo inundaram o local. Ao ser coberta pela água, Chang deixou o choro de lado para substituí-lo pelo engasgo. Estava se afogando.

Umbridge, se valendo de seu dom natural, soltou outro coach antes de nadar toda estranha até uma rocha segura. Ficou acocorada virando a cara de um lado a outro até avistar uma pedra, tomou impulso e saltou, como um sapo.

Chorona, nesse meio tempo, estava se batendo e socando de baixo d'água, tudo parecia perdido. Foi quando um vulto anfíbio passou saltando por cima, resolveu agarrar-se a essa chance, literalmente. Saltou como um gafanhoto torto, conseguindo sabe-se lá como, grudar-se na sapa voadora, causando o desequilíbrio da mesma que mergulhou fundo nas lágrimas.

Enquanto isso, a galera da gangue soltava altas gargalhadas, aquelas duas eram péssimas nadadoras. Mas, por ser um sapo dos grandes, Umbridge conseguiu alcançar outra pedra e, mesmo com uma Chang pendurada, tornou a saltar, comendo ocasionais moscas pelo caminho até alcançar uma parede que dava diretamente para fora. Voou por sobre a mesma escapando do labirinto, mas caindo de cara no lodo que as aguardava.

'Bleeeeeerg.' – Chorona fez cara de nojo, estava toda melecada e fedida. Não queria nem saber o que estava escondido no meio daquilo para que fedesse tanto.

Mas não teve muito tempo para queixas. Heero mais que depressa detonou com a parede, deixando o espaço livre para a correnteza de choro.

'Nos demos mal...' – as duas fecharam os olhos com força antes de serem tomadas pela água e arrastadas para longe.

'Aproveitem a viagem!' – Marjarie gritou para as duas que já estavam longe. Não tinha a menor idéia de para onde a onda as levaria e também não se importava nem um pouco com isso. – 'Valeu pelo trabalho galera! E, Harry, espero que possamos aplicar mais torturas, juntos.'

'Acho que sim, gostei dessa gangue.'

'Pois então, considere-se um membro.' – feliz até não poder mais, correu para abraçar o bruxo – 'Bem vindo à gangue dos Resmungões!'

'Hn, gangue da garota maluca ela quis dizer.' – Heero falou balançando a cabeça.

'Tem vezes que eu ainda me pergunto porque deixo ela ser minha chefona.' - Hiei cruzou os braços, de olho na Marjarie que saltitava em volta de Harry até que a garota saltitou até eles para abraçá-los apertado.

Rapidamente os resmungões retribuíram o abraço e receberam beijocas estraladas. Quando ela os soltou, Heero deu um meio sorriso antes de comentar.

'Bem, digamos que tem suas vantagens.'

_LLL _

N/A: Hello, mais uma vez cá estou eu tentando aprontar um pouquinho com criaturas q merecem tudo d ruim... As vítimas da vez são personagens q despertaram minha raiva total qdo terminei d ler A Ordem da Fênix... Fala sério, aquelas duas... grrrrrrr... só de lembrar me dá vontade de enforcá-las com o cabo do meu mouse, mas tudo bem, hoje to calma e não vou me irritar (ainda mais) com aquelas duas...

Agora quero agradecer d montão à Rô q revisou o cap e me ajudou muito, muito mesmo com idéias... Ah, e ainda deixou review no Labirinto 1.. Obrigada

Também à Lu que papeou comigo sobre a tortura e deu a idéia da inundação do labirinto... Sem contar q adorou a fic

E à Sammy q leu e gostou de montão.

Meu muito obrigada à vcs minhas queridas

E tb para a Thaty, brigada pelo review

Tchauzinho!


End file.
